Full Circle
by zarabithia
Summary: In the aftermath of the Macronesian Conflict, Nathan Bridger reflects on his relationship with Lucas.


Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer:  I don't own SeaQuest, which is probably why I'm writing fan fiction.  I'm also not making any profit from this.  **

**A/N:  This story really doesn't paint a very flattering picture of Captain Bridger. But really, he's the person I had the biggest problem with in season three (even more than HUDSON!)  It really felt to me, like he deserted Lucas.  *Shrug*  That's why this story was written.  **

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~_**

**_2021:_**

_"I'd like to speak to Lawrence Wolenczak, please," Nathan Bridger said when the secretary finally answered the phone. _

_"I'm sorry, but Mister Wolenczak is busy right now. May I take a message?"_

_Captain Bridger scowled.  "No, thank you. Do you know when would be a better time to call back?" he asked, trying to sound polite. _

_"Actually, sir, if you want to talk to Mister Wolenczak, it's best if you have an appointment." _

_"It's an extremely urgent matter. I'm calling in regards to his son."_

_"Oh, Captain Bridger. That's entirely different. If you hold on a moment, I'll see if Mister Wolenczak is busy."_

_"Thank you," Bridger replied.  _

_A few minutes later, the secretary returned.  "I'm sorry, Sir, but Mister Wolenczak is unavailable.  He promises he'll give you a call at the earliest convenience," the secretary promised._

_Bridger turned off the vid phone and tried to suppress the growing agitation at Lawrence's behavior. How could someone just disregard their son like that?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_2044:_**

To watch him, one would never know he had once been the captain of the UEO's flagship. The former naval commander was losing a gallant battle with pasta within the confines of his kitchen. 

"Damn it," he grumbled as the noodle slithered out of his hands. 

"Well, well. Losing yet another battle in the Bridger-lasagna war?" laughed a teenage voice.  

Nathan Bridger knew the voice without having to look up.  And, as looking up would have ruined his concentration in the said "battle," he remained fixated on his preparation of dinner as he greeted the sixteen year old.  "Good evening, Michael. How was school?" 

Michael Bridger shrugged.  "It was okay," he responded, as he headed towards the refrigerator. 

"Just okay? Don't eat anything that will ruin your appetite." 

Michael sighed as he plucked out a piece of leftover pizza. "Nothing ruins my appetite, gramps.  And yeah, it was just okay."

"Do you have any idea how old that word makes me feel?" Nathan asked his grandson as he began to layer the cheese on top of the dish in front of him. 

"Pretty old?" At Nathan's nod, Michael continued cheerfully.  "Well, this should make you feel even older.  We talked about SeaQuest today in history." 

Nathan groaned as he placed the tray in the oven.  "Learn anything?" 

Michael laughed.  "Nah.  We did have a pretty interesting debate on whether the Macronesian war would have occurred if SeaQuest hadn't disappeared."

"And what did you decide?"  Nathan inquired, his interest piqued.  After all, it was a question he had asked himself, many nights. 

"We went with a 'probably not.'" Michael informed him. "Oh, and by the way, here's the paper."

"Thanks.  You have homework to do?" Nathan asked as the teen turned and started to walk towards the stairs. 

"Yep.  Holler when chow's done." With that, the boy retreated up the steps, taking them two at a time.  As he watched the blond head retreating, he was reminded of another blond haired teenager he had known once.  

With the smile that always found its way to his face whenever he thought of Lucas, he opened the paper and leafed through the contents absently.  Most of the content wasn't anything that held his interest. When he reached the world news page, however, an item instantly grabbed his attention. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MAJOR SHAKE-UPS AT U.E.O

Hudson Out; Ford In as the UEO Marches on Towards Organized Peace

Associated Press-A major announcement at U.E.O. Headquarters announced today has removed Admiral Oliver Hudson from the position of Secretary General. Replacing him is Admiral Jonathan Ford.  Admiral Ford is best known for his role as Captain of the Excalibur during the Macronesian War.  This move is believed to be part of an effort to return the UEO's image to one of peaceful exploration,  a position it held firmly for ten years until the outbreak of hostilities in 2032.  

"Hudson played an instrumental role in starting the hostilities," says political commentator Ben Krieg, a former Lieutenant in the UEO's navy.  "Ford was second in command of the SeaQuest during the time she was being used primarily as a scientific research vessel.  He's perfect for the position." 

One of Ford's first official actions was to announce the launch of SeaQuest 4600 III.  "SeaQuest was a research vessel," Krieg  says.  "That's what she was always designed to do.  That didn't change until Hudson took command."  

At a press conference given this morning, Ford confirmed the new SeaQuest will be under the command of newly promoted Captain Lucas Wolenczak. Wolenczak, another alumnus of the original SeaQuest, is best known as his role as second in command of the Excelsior during the Macronesian War. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*_Lucas-a Captain_?*  Nathan wondered.  *_When did that happen?*  _

More to the point, why hadn't he been notified?

It was not something that would have made the headlines, to be certain.  And Nathan hardly expected to be notified in person by the UEO or Ford himself. Yet, he couldn't shake the pain when he realized that not enough Lucas had saw fit to tell him of the promotion himself. 

Nathan was startled out of his thoughts when the vid screen began blinking, alerting him to a call.  As he went to answer it, he half hoped it would be Lucas, calling to tell him about the promotion.  When it turned out to be Kristen Westphalen instead, he couldn't help but hide his disappointment. 

"Well, well, you certainly seem less than happy to hear from me," Kristen remarked. 

"Oh, Kristen, it isn't that I'm not happy to hear from you," Nathan assured her.  

"Could have fooled me," Kristen huffed. 

"Now, now, Kristen. What joyous occasion do I owe this call?" Nathan tried to pacify her. 

"Do I need a joyous occasion to call an old friend?" Kristen asked. 

Nathan couldn't help but smile.  Time may have added wrinkles to the Doctor's face and replaced her once fiery red locks with gray ones, but it certainly didn't dim her bluntness.  Not at all.  "No, Kristen, of course not.  Tell, me, have you read the paper this morning?"

Kristen nodded.  "Never thought I'd live to see the day Jonathan Ford would be remembered for his contributions to peaceful scientific _research,_" she mused.

Recalling their earliest conversations aboard the SeaQuest, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. "Neither did I.  Still, it wasn't Ford's promotion that surprised me the most.  Were you aware that Lucas was a Captain now?" 

Kristen nodded. "Currently the youngest in the fleet, I believe.  Lucas was very excited about it the last time he and Emily were here."

Nathan frowned in confusion.  "Emily?" he asked.  

"Why, yes-Lucas' wife." At Nathan's surprised look, she asked slowly, "You weren't aware that Lucas had married?"

"No-o-o-o," Nathan admitted.  

It was Kristen's turn to look surprised. "Lucas mentioned that it had been some time since the two of you had spoken. How long exactly has it been, Nathan?"

Nathan paused and tried to remember the last email he had received from the man. "the last time he emailed me was on my birthday.  He emailed me to wish me happy birthday."  

"It's been about nine months, then?" Kristen didn't bother to hide her disdain.  

Nathan nodded. "I'd been wondering why he hadn't contacted me lately. I figured he was busy, but-"

"You figured he has been busy for almost a full year?" Kristen asked incredulously. 

"Well, with the war ending-I know that can be a long process . . .so. . . " Nathan let his voice trail off.  He realized, in fact, that his excuses sounded pretty stupid out loud. 

"And why haven't you contacted him?" Kristen demanded. 

"I was planning on doing so by next month-it's his birthday, you know," Nathan remarked.  

"Yes, I'm aware of that.  What I want to know is why you haven't called or spoken to Lucas in the past nine months."  Kristen's tone was no longer of disdain.  It now reached levels of utter disapproval. "And don't tell me it's because _he's _been busy. It's because _you've _been busy, isn't it?" 

"Yes, I have.  You know my search for Robert-" Nathan started, but was not allowed to finish before Kristen cut him off. 

"Is never going to materialize anything as long as Robert wants to remain anonymous," she finished. Nathan visibly winced.

Kristen sighed.  "For the record, Nathan, Lucas was married seven months ago, was promoted two months ago, and his wife is  expecting a child in four months." 

"A child?" Nathan asked in disbelief.  "It doesn't seem like it was all that long ago that Lucas was a child himself.  I still remember the first time I saw him on SeaQuest-a cocky but brilliant teenager."

Kristen smiled sadly.  "I remember that too," she admitted.  "I also remember a time in which Lucas looked to you as the father he never really had."

Nathan frowned. "Now, look, Kristen-Lucas had to grow up.  It was inevitable.  Children can't live with their parents forever. I love him every bit as much as I do my own son, but-"

"But you were higher on your list of priorities than he was?" Kristen snapped.  

"That isn't true.  Lucas knows that," Nathan argued. 

"That's funny. Because I was quoting him."  At Nathan's surprised look, she shook her head. "You abandoned him, Nathan, it's that simple.  And not only did you abandon him, you picked a hell of a time to do it.  The child lost ten of the most formative years of adult life, found out his birth parents were dead upon getting home, and his former best friend was the enemy-Krieg's off being some type of revolutionary.  Then Brody died, and you know Lucas always looked up to him as the kind of cooler older brother. Had something to do with the tactical position, I believe.  And to top it all off, you not only left, but grew increasingly distant." 

"I've always been here for Lucas," Nathan argued.  

Kristen didn't say anything for a moment, before she responded.  "I'm sure he knows that.  By the way, the child is a boy. They're thinking of naming it Oliver James.  In Lucas' words, after both of their parents."

"Oliver? After Hudson?" 

"I have to go, Nathan.  Cynthia will be here any moment." She paused before adding, "You know, I still see or talk to her at least once a week, even if she is a grown up." With that, she ended the transmission and Nathan was left alone with his thoughts.

The guilt gnawed at Nathan for only a couple of minutes until he decided to call Lucas himself. After all, he could always congratulate Captain Wolenczak on his promotion.

Hastily, Nathan dialed the number U.E.O. headquarters, where no doubt, Lucas was making final arrangements before heading out to his ship.  Nathan recalled with a slight hint of nostalgia just how much paper work went into making a sub run.

"I'd like to speak to Captain Lucas Wolenczak, please," Nathan said when the operator finally answered the phone. 

He was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but Captain Wolenczak is busy right now. May I take a message?"

Nathan scowled.  "No, thank you. Do you know when would be a better time to call back?" he asked, trying to sound polite. 

"Actually, sir, if you want to talk to Captain Wolenczak, it's best if you have an appointment.  The Captain is very busy." 

"I'm aware of a Captain's duties, mister.  I was one for several years. Captain Nathan Bridger, to be precise."

"Oh, Captain Bridger. That's entirely different. If you hold on a moment, I'll see if Captain Wolenczak is busy."

"Thank you," Nathan replied.  It felt surprisingly good to flex the Captain's muscles that he hadn't in some time. The good feeling disappeared when the communications officer reappeared. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Captain Wolenczak is unavailable.  He promises he'll give you a call at the earliest convenience," the officer promised. 

"I see. Thank you."

Nathan turned the vid phone off, and tried to quench the feeling he'd be waiting for a very long time.  He also tried to suppress the feeling that once upon a time, Lucas would have named his son Nathan. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~_**

Feedback is most appreciated!   


End file.
